Carnage
History The Venom symbiote left part of itself behind. The new symbiote found a serial killer. They became Carnage. They started a mass murder streak. They were stopped by Venom and Spiderman. Carnage broke out of prison and continued his killing spree. He joined Doctor Octopus n an attempt to kill Spiderman. Carnage was killed by Venom. The Carnage symbiote was caught by Venom and put in a bottle. After the Venom symbiote was stolen, the man who was venom became Carnage. They killed Doctor Octopus and the man got the Venom symbiote back. New Carnage A new Carnage appeared. The new Carnage is more violent than the previous Carnage. He nearly won his first fight with Venom. Venom would have beaten Carnage if Cyborg Wardrone didn't bring Venom through a portal to deal with Warlord. Carnage rampaged around the city when Venom left to deal with Warlord. The new Carnage was killed by members of Warlord's Illuminati when they invaded. Warlord's Illuminati The Carnage symbiote bonded with an Illuminati soldier, it returned to the main Illuminati Base. The Symbiote took over its host and was then defeated by Lord Steinbeck. Carnage became a henchman in Warlord's Illuminati. Carnage was sometimes used as an executioner. Carnage became a one man army. He would destroy resistance by himself. At one point, Warlord assigned Carnage to destroy a reality. During the attack, he killed a version of Carnage. Carnage also fought Food Critic. Food Critic destroyed a sword that could kill anything. Carnage also succeeded in destroying everything. When Darth Vader betrayed the Illuminati, Carnage killed him. Carnage said he did it because he never killed a sith before. Later, Carnage was present in Warlord's warship when Warlord invaded Dimension Zero of Reality Zero again. Carnage was tasked with guarding the engine room. When Cyborg Wardrone brought a small team, Carnage fought Venom on a walkway over the reactors. After Carnage revealed that he killed everyone Venom cared about, Venom tackled carnage off the walkway. As they both fell to their deaths, Carnage landed on one of the reactors and exploded while Venom disintegrated. It was later revealed that part of Carnage's symbiote was in Supreme Hunter's vault. It is unknown what will happen with this sample. Trivia * This version of Carnage is not as violent as Venom * This version of Carnage is not as evil as his original version. * The New Carnage is far more violent than Venom. * This new Carnage believed that the Earth was overpopulated. His solution was to kill all humans. ** This idea came from the host. The symbiote later believed this as well ** This was the 2nd version of Carnage * Carnage was most likely going to use the sword of death to kill everyone in any reality but Food Critic destroyed it. * Carnage lied when he said he destroyed Venom's reality. Carnage only killed the people Venom cared about. * The piece of Carnage's symbiote that was in Supreme Hunter's vault is in a drawer full of other versions of Carnage. Somehow Supreme Hunter got a sample of this version. * The name Carnage belongs to the symbiote. * If carnage has no host, he can still take the form of a human. He does this all the time when he serves the Illuminati. Carnage.jpg Carnage-0.jpg Carnage Death.JPG|Carnage's death What if the 2nd version of Carnage wasn't killed. When Timeline Master looked over some futures for universes, he decided to look in the past and see what other futures could have happened but didn't. He looked in Venom's universe to see what would have happened if the 2nd version of Carnage was not killed by the Illuminati. It was shown that Carnage killed every Illuminati member that invaded his dimension. Carnage also realized that nobody could stop him. After a few years, Carnage succeeded in killing every human being. Since he completed his goal of saving the Earth from humans, Carnage realizes that nature is free. However, the host of Carnage is human. Carnage (the symbiote) kills its' host. All humans are then extinct.Category:Murderer Category:Spider Man Villains Category:Male Category:Serial Killer Category:Aliens Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Illuminati